White
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 4th in the Colours series. Rose broke the Tardis what now? Sequel to Orange. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was perched in the Captain's chair flicking through a magazine. She had been perched there for several hours after giving up trying to help. The Doctor had finally put some clothes on after a near disastrous incident involving the sonic screwdriver and certain parts of his anatomy, but deciding he was too hot had taken a few of them off again. He was laying beneath the console frantically fiddling and muttering and every fifteen minutes or so the Tardis would zap him with a few volts and he would start again in another position on the opposite side of the console.

"It's so hot" Rose moaned shifting in the chair and grimacing as the leather stuck to her bare legs.

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I don't. Your body temperature is lower than mine, therefore I am hotter than you."

"No arguments here." Though she couldn't see his face she could hear the smirk.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Does it look like I'm sitting around completely useless after breaking a vital piece of machinery? Or does it look like I'm trying to get the fucking transient fuck wit pod into the...OW."

"Get you again?"

"Thank you for your sympathy."

"Well I told you after the first three times you should probably stop doing it." She turned the page of her magazine distractedly. "And anyway, I didn't break anything, thank you very much Mister. I seem to remember your exact words being something along the lines of 'forget the dam lever and bend over'." She raised an eyebrow at him over the top of the page but his head was still obscured from view. She tilted her head and let her eyes glide over his chest and down his legs before turning back to the top ten handbags that you must have this season. Whatever season it was.

"That is besides the point. And why should I take mechanical advice from you, eh? What, exactly, did you get in your physics GCSE?"

"Har di har har" she didn't bother looking up.

"Just what I thought." He twisted the bolt in the other direction and found it came lose. Stupid fucking thing. Why was it so dam hot? And what was she wearing? Seriously? How was a Time Lord suppose to do anything but dribble when she walked around like that?

"Physics never really caught my attention...but biology? Now biology was fun."

"Ga...!"

He had been lost in his own little world of Tardis-tinkering and failed to notice Rose had dropped her magazine and slid off the Captain's chair to stand over him. She lowered herself over his hips and ran her hands up his chest to his tie. She pulled at the knot and slid it slowly out from his collar, his face finally coming into view. She swore his glasses actually steamed up.

"Rose. If I don't fix this we could be floating through the Vortex in a microwave for the next 6 months..."

"You really have to fix it right", she popped open a shirt button, "now?" And then another.

"Yes." He breathed quite slowly and thoughtfully. This bolt was coming out now if it killed him. And the concentration just might.

"Really?" She popped two open in quick succession and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"Rose..." his voice was low and warning, just the way she liked it.

"Are you sure?" The final button was prised open and she exposed his chest. She shuffled down his thighs slightly and placed her fingers at his fly. He had stopped breathing altogether.

"I asked, are you sure, Doctor?" She paused, fingers at the ready.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure..." his voice had jumped up a few octaves.

"Oh well then. I'll be in my room." She stood up and stepped over him walking away down the corridor. The Doctor sat up and immediately regretted it as he smashed his head into the underside of the console. When the stars had faded he crawled out discarding his shirt and stalked down the corridor to her room. The door was left ajar and the discarded hot pants were the first thing to catch his attention. Then the string bikini top thrown over a cabinet. And then the bathroom door, also ajar with a tiny scrap of white lace lying by the frame. Stepping forward, with as much dignity as a man with an erection that would put a teenager to shame can manage, the Doctor reached out and swung the door open. Rose turned to him, completely, unashamedly, naked under the rush of water from the shower.

"Took you long enough," she drawled and turned back to the jet of water. Her body glistened. He watched a particularly bold droplet trickle down her neck and over her breast, further down her stomach and finally disappearing between her thighs. Even he was impressed with the speed he removed his trousers, practically jumping out of them. The cool, uninterested expression on Rose's face faltered and she giggled at his eagerness. So much for dignity. He dived under the water and screeched, jumping back against the wall and panting.

"That's ice cold."

"I know, I told you I was hot."

"But, Rose, it's freezing how can you...?"

"Heh. Coward." She grinned. As she turned towards him, letting the cold water cover her back and hair she gasped just a little and he noticed just how hard her nipples were under the onslaught of freezing water. Ok, maybe some advantages to this idea.

He stepped forward, letting the water run over his hands, then letting it inch further up his arms. He ran the lightest finger tips over roses back, down her spine, up to her hair line. She leaned into his touch, letting her head fall back, her hands at his sides. He bent to kiss her earlobe, moving slowly down to her collar bone.

"Mmmmm"

"You like that?"

"Yeahhh..." she trailed off into another moan. The Doctor grinned and let the water cover him, he half expected the shower to steam up when the water met his superheated skin. He was kneeling now, his mouth covering her stomach with kisses and bites. His hands were trailing over her arse and occasionally brushing between her thighs making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulder.

He finally lifted one of her legs and rested her foot on his shoulder as he bent lower and began kissing her clit. Tiny little brushes of his lips sent shock waves through Rose and she braced herself against the shower wall. His fingers were tracing lines up and down her arse and the small of her back as his tongue came to join his lips at her clit. The Doctor trailed a line over her arse, down the back of her thigh and finally round to her pussy. With one smooth movement he had two fingers deep inside her and he was searching out the one spot that would make her surrender. His other hand had joined the first now, spreading her open so his tongue could continue it's tirade, his fingers pushing deeper inside her, Rose could do nothing but moan out his name and grab fistfuls of his hair. He added a third finger, mixing a little pain with the pleasure and finding their goal.

"Oh oh...please, there!" She clenched her fist in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Just there?" The Doctor pulled his fingers away slightly.

"No no no, please, too tired for teasing..." Rose's head was laid against the cool tiles of the shower, the water cascading down her body and covering his hair.

"How about...there?" His fingers were right out now, running circles round her clit as he watched her reactions.

"Doctor! Ehhhh!" Coherent speech was way beyond her capabilities.

"Ohh, you mean... here?" He slid his fingers up and into her again, finding the hot mass of nerves and rubbing gently with his fingers tips as he bought his lips back to her clit and sucked.

"YESSsssssss!" Rose bucked her hips against him and let the word trail off. The Doctor continued his ministrations, letting her ride out the orgasm until she was slipping down the wall, all the strength drained from her legs. He finally withdrew his fingers sending another wave through Rose's body and edged them up her body as he stood, pulling her to him and taking her weight.

"Cooled off?" He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging the cool water into her scalp.

"Mmmm." Rose nodded into his chest. Her hands were gripped round his shoulders and she looked up, planting a kiss on his swollen lips. They stood for minutes, the water refreshing both of them, locked in a relaxed kiss. It took a minute for Rose to register the fact that the groaning warmth at her back was the water and not his hands. Of course the water building from warm to hot to boiling helped her realise.

"Ouch!" She practically jumped into his arms, pushing him against the opposite wall. "What's going on now?!" Rose glared at the shower first, then at the Doctor.

"Ah. Floating microwave syndrome. Told you to stop distracting me!" The Doctor pushed Rose out of the shower and reached for the dial. Grimacing slightly under the boiling water he switched it off and followed her out.

"Ten minutes and we'll be fine." He gave her a beaming, almost forced but not entirely, grin and dashed off, wrapping a towel round his skinny hips as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

A further two hours later and Rose was sprawled almost naked on the cold metal grated floor of the console room, trying to make as much contact with the it and her boiling skin as possible.

"Would you two like to be alone?" The Doctor said peering out from under the floor panel.

"Hmphf..." She rolled onto her back and stared at the dome of the ceiling. Looking down at her body she was amused to see she was covered in tiny little hexagonal imprints from the floor. She held her hand in front of her face and stared at the dents in her skin.

"Have you given up all attempts at decency?" He was still on the far side of the Tardis fiddling with something that he insisted was going to be the key to the problem.

"Me? Those shorts are indecent." Rose muttered at the ceiling. He had at some point while she was half-sleeping on the floor got changed swapping the rather revealing towel for a pair of lightweight practically day-glow Hawaiian shorts. She had giggled hysterically before almost passing out from light-headedness.

"Y'know I could work a lot faster if you had some clothes on." He poked his tongue out at her and she rolled back onto her front.

"I have some clothes on. Just not very many."

"Rose, but no stretch of any one's imagination do those knickers count as clothes." He was walking round the Tardis, stepping over her as he went. Rose let her eyes drift closed, concentrating on her breathing, picturing herself in the middle of a freezing ice cap. Lots of snow. Ice cubes. Cold water. The usual background hum of the Tardis was building, she could feel the vibrations through the floor. She continued her fantasising, finding she couldn't help adding a rather naked Doctor to keep her company in the icy landscape. She blushed. The hum was still rising, and without warning there was a ear-splitting 'WHOMP' and the Tardis lurched violently. Rose rolled sideways and instead of falling against the base of the console as she expected, she fell down into the repair pit the Doctor had left open.

The Doctor appeared at the edge of the pit jumping up and down and shouting at the top of his voice,

"I rock, I rock, I rock! Oh yeah, check it out, am I not the most amazing Time Lord you've ever seen?!"

"Ouch!" Rose stood and stared at him, rubbing at her elbow vigourously. He reached in and grabbed her hand to help her out, and once she was safely back upright continued his victory dance across the floor. Rose gave an irritated huff and turned to leave, she really had hurt herself.

"Where you going?"

"Medical bay." She replied shortly.

"Why?" He stopped dancing and walked over to her, taking her hands in his and looking over her body.

"Because you left that bloody gaping hole open, and now this..." she pointed at her bruised back side, "this," then her arm, "and this," her hip, "hurts. I'm gonna look dead-sexy all black and blue." She pouted at him as he pulled her arm closer and he kissed her elbow. She fought to keep her smile from her face as he poked out his tongue and began licking the skin.

"Forgiven?" He smiled trailing his fingers up her arms and over her shoulders.

"Not yet." Rose grinned at him and turned side on to him, arms crossed, waiting for a better apology.

He lifted her and placed her into the captains chair, her legs immediately stretched out to brace herself on the console edge. She was pouting for queen and country and doing her very best to avoid his gaze.

"Didn't do it on purpose." He was using his lost little boy voice that was sure to melt her. She turned and looked at him, his skin was slick with sweat and his hair was a tragic mess. He matched her pout and then smiled wildly at her.

"Still. It hurt." She wasn't giving up that easily. She ran her fingers over her hip and when the Doctor looked he could see the skin was red. He placed his fingers over hers and then ran both their fingers further down, over her knickers, pressing her clit through the fabric. She had been wet for hours and blushed as she realised her knickers were soaked. The Doctor seemed not to notice, or if he did it didn't bother him. Without a word he hitched his thumb into the hem of his hideous shorts and yanked them down and off. His cock had obviously been hard for a while but he didn't give it any attention, instead fell to him knees before her.

The Doctor shuffled across the floor until he was sat right between her legs, he lifted her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder then pushed her thighs apart. He pulled aside the sodden cotton of her underwear and kissed the harsh purple bruise that was forming right on her hip bone. He let his tongue trail over the flesh, slowly edging lower, exploring the crease where her leg met her pussy. Rose arched her back, her eyes still closed, her fingers reaching for his hair, his hands, him. He was being sure to give every inch of her flesh this expert treatment. He let his right hand trail up her leg and over her thigh, pushing her legs wider apart as his fingers pulled the cotton further and exposed her drenched mess of curls. He grinned like demon and ran his tongue along one side of her pussy, Rose arched up again, forcing the air out of her lungs and pushing herself against the console.

He shifted and licked the other side and Rose very nearly slipped from the chair. His fingers were creeping to the hem of her knickers now and breaking contact for the briefest of seconds he pulled the fabric down, Rose lifting her hips to help. The underwear discarded, the Doctor returned to his former position, pushing her thighs wider and staring at his prize. He bent and gently blew cold air against her burning cunt, she gasped and thrust her hips toward him. The Doctor had a firm grip on her thighs and kept her from slipping off the chair, he finally bought his lips to her and began a steady exploration of her soaked pussy.

He shifted his weight so that he could rock back on his heels and trailing one hand over her, using his long nimble fingers to spread her open and trailed the very tip of his tongue over every new layer of hot pink flesh revealed to him. Rose was whimpering now, occasionally screaming out when he would suck her clit hard, once even taking it between his teeth for the briefest of seconds before kissing her. Every time he felt her getting too close he would pull away and devote all his attention to a particularly sensitive spot on her thigh or another just below her navel, driving her to distraction.

After the third time of bringing her so close to climax he pulled away from her completely, but still held her pussy spread and looked up at her flushed and increasingly frustrated face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Forgiven?" He blew another blast of excruciatingly cold air over her wet skin and she hissed in response. Her head thrown back and her hands rubbing and squeezing her breasts.

He slid his fingers over her pussy and down her inner thighs and lowered his head, laying a trail of kisses from her clit up her stomach and carefully right between her breasts. Rose ran her trembling fingertips over the rise of her breast and looked down at him.

"Looks like another bruise." She pouted at him as she continued to rub tiny circles over her skin. It took the Doctor all of three seconds to check the bruise out himself, taking her nipple into his mouth, nipping and licking and rubbing the opposite with his finger tips. Rose buried her face in his hair, breathing in his scent and pushing her hips into his torso. She began moaning, begging and pleading as the Doctor did his very best to kiss her all better. Rose finally had enough, pulling him up from his exploration of the skin between her breasts and stared at him before capturing his hips between her thighs and pulling him towards her. He braced himself against the back of the chair and looked down at her chuckling.

"Did you want something?" He lowered his face until he was a fraction of an inch from Rose's, his cock brushing against her clit.

"Don't want. Need." She trapped his lips with a kiss and felt his hands straying down her sides, finally gripping her hips and pulling her into line with him. He pulled up from her lips and looked at her once more, his eyes black with lust and his body radiating much the same.

"Say it." His voice was rough and desperate, his arms straining to keep him from burring himself balls deep in her body.

"Make me scream." A wicked grin spread across Rose's lips at the look on the Doctor's face, his eyes closed and he caught his lip between his teeth. Opening his eyes he grabbed her hands and pulled them high above her head before plunging into her. Rose let out a high-pitched shriek and cursed him for having her hands. She knew he did it for the power but also so she couldn't push him away, the feeling of him inside her being so close to something painful that first thrust. He stopped, deep inside her body and rested his forehead against Rose's. They stayed like it for a minute, just breathing in time with each other, the heat from their bodies cooling slightly.

It seemed to take a long time before he was able to move inside her. Pulling out quickly and pushing back into her gently, easing every inch in and stopping before her breath hitched in pain. Gradually his pace increased, he lifted her legs up and hitched them over his arms then grabbed the handles of the chair. He couldn't help but watch as Rose snaked her hand down between their bodies and began to rub her clit, roughly up and down until she was panting his name. Her other hand had gripped his side and her nails were digging into his flesh. She let go of him as his thrusts became deeper, choosing to cling to the back of the chair for dear life.

"Fuck Doctorrrr, yes!" She was lost again, her eyes closed, her lips whispering something completely foreign that needed no translation at all. He let one of her legs wrap round his waist as he moved his arm, bringing his hand to her chest and rubbing her breasts, pinching her nipples and making her eyes pop open as though he'd found a button. She grabbed his hand and took his middle finger in her mouth (she's noticed her own oral fixation developing lately, mainly during sex she found she liked to lick his fingers, this led to no end of dirty jokes from at the most hideously inappropriate times). She ran her tongue over the digit, then replaced it with his index, then his thumb. The Doctor watched his finger disappear into her mouth then, looking down, watched himself disappear into her body and felt his stomach tighten. He thrust into her hard and deep making Rose bite down slightly harder than she had meant to.

"Shit Rose! I like my thumb!" She grinned at him and bit him again, then pulled him down, biting his wrist as she went, up his arm, until he was leaning over her and she could reach his shoulder. She was sucking at his flesh hard, intending to bruise him when he shifted her slightly higher in the chair and thrust back up inside her with such force that she felt like she would come instantly. She released him from her mouth and leant back, half-trying to inch her way up and out of the chair and half trying to get him to repeat the action. He did. Rose screamed his name and begged him to do it again.

"And agaaaaaaaa..." the word was lost as her muscles contracted around him and her voice became a moan which became a whisper which became a pant. The Doctor had every intention of continuing the show but wasn't planning on Rose regaining her senses so fast and reaching between them to squeeze his balls and massage them hard and fast as she pulled his ear to her lips and she whispered a trail of filth that sent him spiralling over the edge. Pushing deeper in to her he gripped a fistful of her hair in one hand and the back of the chair in the other.

"Oh Rose...fuck Rose!" He pulled her in to his chest as he came, repeating her name like a mantra as the world swam back into focus. Looking down at her limp, soaked body he wished he had a camera, it was an image so hot he wanted it for all eternity. Good thing he had a photographic memory.

"Better?"

"Eh?" Rose had forgotten the fact she was meant to be injured. Reaching up she clung to him and nuzzled his ear. "I think I need another shower." The Doctor lifted her from the chair and placed her feet on the floor.

"Race you."


End file.
